Good Company
by Marymel
Summary: Finn and Sara talk after the events in "Forget Me Not."


**I don't own CSI.**

**Set after "Forget Me Not," but no real spoilers. **

**Happy Birthday Jorja Fox :)**

**One thing I like about CSI in the last year or so is the friendship between Sara and Finn. I like how, in "Forget Me Not," Finn stood up for Sara along with Nick and Greg. So I thought about writing a friendship story with the two. I hope you enjoy...and pretty please review.**

Sara sat in the break room after closing her latest case with the team - her family. She was relieved Greg and Nick were still supportive and would be there for her, and felt more at peace knowing most, if not all, of her family at the lab would stand by her as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Finn come in for a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Finn said with a smile. "I thought you'd be going home by now. Didn't you guys close your case?"

"Um, yeah," Sara said. "Nick and Greg just left."

"Yeah," Finn said with a soft smile. "I just passed them in the hall."

Sara nodded and stirred her coffee absent-mindedly.

Finn gingerly sat in the chair across from Sara. "I, uh...I know it's none of my business, but I'm really sorry about you and your husband."

Sara looked up and smiled softly. "Thank you. And...it's okay. After everything that's happened...I guess I've learned to let people in."

Finn nodded. "Well...at the risk of facing Hodges' wrath...your husband made a huge mistake."

Sara smirked, remembering how Hodges practically avoided her like the plague. "When he arrived here about ten years ago, Hodges practically glued himself to Grissom's side."

"Oh, really?" Finn asked with a grin.

Sara smiled softly. "Yeah, he's always been...how shall I put this?"

"Teacher's pet?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sara's smile widened a bit. "Yeah." She looked down and sighed. "I guess..."

Finn sighed. "Look...I'm not going to pretend I know what you feel right now. I mean, my first husband was a douche."

Sara smirked and looked up. "I heard about what happened in the Cooley case."

With a sigh, Finn said, "Yeah. I was so sure I was right. I had to follow through...just like you did with Basderic."

Sara nodded and sighed. "He knew how to push my buttons. I-I just can't get over the fact that he actually got to my mother."

"Is she okay?" Finn hadn't been told about Sara's history with her mother - she just figured they had a strained relationship.

"She's better, thank you."

Finn sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "Look...when I said if you want to talk or anything, I meant it."

"I know," Sara said with a soft smile. "I appreciate that. I'm sorry if I've been a pain."

"No need!" Finn insisted. "You've been through hell. And I know I'm probably going to get hell from some people...well, Hodges...but your husband made the biggest mistake of his life."

Sara smiled softly and looked away. As much as she wished Grissom was with her, she knew she had great friends to help her through it. And she knew Finn just wanted to be a friend.

"Thank you," Sara said after a few moments. "I mean it...that means a lot to me."

Finn smiled softly. "You're welcome. And you are going to get through this." She looked away and pursed her lips. "Of course, this is coming from someone who's been through this twice..."

Sara laughed softly. "I don't think there's a real manual for this sort of thing. But I am thankful."

Finn smiled. "You're welcome. And Nick, Greg, Morgan, D.B...they're all there for you two."

Sara smiled as she thought of her dearest friends. "Nick and Greg were just here."

"Yeah, I saw them leave. Everything okay?"

Sara breathed deeply and nodded. "Those two are my brothers...I should have known they're always there for me." She looked down as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

Finn smiled softly. "It's okay. And it's good that you guys are so close. Like I told Russell...you guys are the best of the best."

Sara smiled but didn't look up.

"And..." Finn began softly. "We are a family. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm part of a family."

Sara looked up and smiled wider. "You are. We're a family." She sighed and set her coffee cup down. "I'm sorry for not being good company."

"You are good company!" Finn insisted. "And I know this probably seems lame now, but you will get through this." Finn shrugged and sighed. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?"

Sara laughed softly, knowing that she would get through her ordeal. "Right."

Finn smiled. Just then, her cell phone rang. She looked and saw a text from Russell.

Sara's phone rang and she looked at the text. "Let me guess..." she told Finn. "419 at the Sphere."

"Mm-hmm," Finn said. She smiled at her colleague and friend. "Ready to get back to work?"

Sara smiled and nodded, knowing Finn and her family at the lab were there for her and cared so much. "Ready."

**The End.**


End file.
